


Strange Dream and Gift

by DLTomes



Series: Strange [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: After Callum have a bad dream, he heard a knock. There he open his door and found a present at his doorstep.





	Strange Dream and Gift

**Author's Note:**

> It's Callum's Birthday. Hope you enjoy it.

_Pain. He endures pain. Clasping his hands to his chest. Slowly and heavily breathing, unable to stand._

_Blood in hands. Hazy stared, losing life as he knows it._

_"Why?" he softly gasped._

_He stared at a raven-haired woman. Her eyes shed tears as her voided eyes change as a normal human eyes._

_"Forgive me." she sobbed. "I have no choice. Please, understand."_

_The young raven-haired mistress stared at her glowing hands as she vanishes into the shadow mist. As she leaves no trace._

_As he lay from behind the wall as he losing his strength. Only to coughed once more. And, notices a small ounce of blood in his hands. His eyes wide is shocked as a scream appear out of nowhere._

* * *

Callum open his eyes as he hardly breath. Frighten, Callum don't know whether he should stay awake or go to sleep with his mother. Before he could make up his decision, a knock caught his attention. 

Callum waited for a replied. But nothing happen. Callum became confuses as he reached down from his bed and slowly begin to walking.

And, slowly turn the knob. 

Once he open, Callum found that there was no one. Which, only confuses him as he open the door wide. Callum stick his head from his room and begin to looking around the hall. Curious he was, Callum went back to his room as his foot touch something on the floor. 

As he looks down, a small blue bag with paled-lavender and sparking ribbon tied as a bow. Callum wondered where and how? But his curious didn't stop him from unwrapping it and see what's inside. 

Now, that Callum has unwrapped it. To his surprise, it was a stuffed dragon toy. And, alongside, a tiny letter.

Curious what is says, Callum pick as he begins reading it.

_Happy Birthday, Callum._

_Hope you like your new friend. Remember to name it_

That's all it say. 

Without further to said, Callum pickup his birthday present as he hugs and head back bed. Happy to have a friend at his side, Callum believes he's not alone anymore and feel safe.

"I'll name you _Draco_ ," Callum decided to gave his dragon friend a name by giving it dragon's name. "Please, protect me from my nightmare, Draco. I can't sleep."

After Callum asks, he fell to sleep as he cuddles his dragon friend.

* * *

Somewhere, in a dark room. Six familiar figure watches as Callum fell asleep while holding his stuffed dragon he names _Draco._

"Seems he likes his gift." The first male clarified. "Though I wish he picked a better name for that stuffed toy."

"Eh, he's just a boy." His male companion replied. "It could be worst."

They deeply sighed, knowing he's right.

"Hope that stuffed toy will help him get rid of these bad dreams." The second female acknowledged. "Especially, we cast a protected dream spell on that toy."

"I agree." the third male approved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to choose between the 'Life in the Border' and 'The Son of Aaravos'. Remember it's at the end of August or the beginning of September. Remember!!!


End file.
